Reactions
by CMW2
Summary: Addison and Pete are finally together. How will the others take it? A fun yet angsty team oneshot with a side of Paddison smut;Sequel to Irresistible; 5th in my 2010 SSS Project


**Author's Note: I guess all the sugar and spice I've been eating lately has been good for my muse. I'm in the mood to write something playful and spicy so here's the sequel to **_**Irresistible**_**. It'll start while Pete and Addison are still…recuperating and end back at Pete's. It'll be a pretty long oneshot but if I get the time for it, I'll turn this into a Series.**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

"I…I just don't want her to get hurt again. Pete, she's been through a lot and yeah, some of it was her own fault but…but she's my best friend, my only friend at the moment and I…god, Pete, I'm sorry."

A deep, world weary sigh sounded over the line and then,** _"I understand. Look, you may not have an ounce of faith in me but could you trust Addison? She had to pick me for a good reason. I'm not going to hurt her. Not on purpose."_**

A tiny bit of comfort filled her at the genuine care in Pete's tone and against her better judgment, Naomi found herself agreeing to try and hanging up, leaving them to "recuperate". They were going to have sex. No, they were having sex right at this moment. She could tell. She was kind of happy to know it. At least someone was getting some love around here…

Even though the very idea of Peter and Addison together made her feel ill, Pete had a valid point. Addison was a big girl who could make her own decisions. If she wanted to literally screw up with the Quack, then she could.

She would just keep a bottle of Grey Goose on standby and limit herself to 3 "I told you so"s when it all went to hell.

_**Why are you so certain that it'll fail? It might not and **_**that's **_**what you're afraid of. You're afraid of Addison and Pete getting together and staying together and leaving you all alone again…**_

Naomi winced at the all too knowing voice in her head and stood up to go talk to Dell. After dealing with Pete's clients, she would tell him to gather everyone in the conference room and let this bombshell drop.

Hopefully, they would take it better than she did.

_**//////////////**_

"What?!"

"What?!"

"What?!"

"_**Finally!"**_ he whooped while doing a double fist pump.

Cooper Freedman could feel the glares on him but he didn't care. He was so glad that Pete and Addison had finally taken their heads out of their asses. Everyone could sense a little love connection there and plus, he heard about a kiss with lots of tongue during her first visit. Cooper was a romantic at heart and he felt happiness for his friends.

If he had to get bombarded with "death rays" from everyone else to express it, then so be it.

Plus, if Pete and Addison worked out, then it would give his own not so secret feelings for the woman across from him a mold to follow…

_**//////////////**_

_Really, Cooper?! Finally?! That's what you say to this…this …I don't even __**know**__ what this is!_

Now, Violet Turner had nothing against Addison. Nothing at all. After their shaky start, they had become acquaintances and were well on the way to being close friends but…but…_**Pete?!**_ How on Earth could she possibly go after Pete of all people?! He was a manwhore and his profession was against everything surgeons believed in! They were totally incompatible!

_**Are you sure, Violet? Think like a shrink, not a concerned friend. Compare and contrast…**_

One a surgeon, the other an Eastern medicine practitioner. One from New York and Seattle, the other a California native. Classy. Casual. Elegant. Bad Boy. Both damaged, both sad, both lonely, both totally hot for each other….

It could…actually work. In theory. In big, Theory of Relativity theory. Theories could easily become reality, though. Just the right amount of force or the right equation or the right person…

Unbidden her eyes flicked to Cooper before focusing back on the table.

…and a theory could not only become reality but the stuff of legends.

With that, Violet swallowed any misgivings about the couple and fell silent.

Only time would tell if theory would become legend.

_**//////////////**_

Dell Parker hadn't been shocked at the fact that Pete and Dr. Montgomery had gotten together.

Just because he was a "young whipper snapper" and a secretary did not mean he was stupid. There had been an obvious connection between them from the second she had come in for Naomi.

He was just shocked that they had gotten their act together without dragging innocents into their mess and sending each other through hoops and ditches.

He was also shocked that Naomi was doing nothing to stop it. He knew her well enough to know how protective she was of those important to her, almost to an obsessive degree. She was hands down the biggest naysayer about Pete and Dr. Montgomery but when she announced their hooking up, she had actually seemed kind of happy…and wistful.

She was probably thinking about Sam, he mused bitterly. Heaven forbid she move on from the husband who cast her aside for no good reason. Dell had been there when it had happened. He had seen the devastation the man had put on her so easily, as easily as if he were asking for a sandwich.

"_**I want a divorce."**_ Right in the middle of the lobby, just _**"I want a divorce"**_ He hadn't even had the decency to pull her to the side.

It had taken all of his carefully cultivated control to keep from turning Dr. Feel Good into Dr. Face Transplant Candidate.

Naomi deserved better than that.

Perhaps seeing her best friend open up and move on would give the push to do the same.

If so, Dell would be sure to let her know that like always, he was willing and able to help.

_**//////////////**_

"How the hell could you let this happen?!" he roared.

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me! You've spent all this time keeping her away from him and now you're just going to let them run this practice into the ground?!"

"I fail to see how Pete and Addison could run this practice into the ground by being together!"

"What if it doesn't work?! Hmm, then what?! You think things are just going to go back to normal?! God, Naomi, what the hell were you-"

"Hey! She didn't force them to do anything! Don't you take whatever problem you've got today out on her!"

Sam Bennett glared at Dell and clenched his jaw, counting to 10 to try and calm his racing pulse. This was the last thing he needed. The last thing he needed was a bunch of relationship drama going through the practice right now. And just where the hell did this kid get off on yelling at him…

"Sam, Dell's right. It's not Naomi's fault. It's not anyone's fault. You can't tell me that you're surprised about this." Violet added on in a soothing 'Calm down, Sparky' tone.

"Yeah, those two were an accident that needed to happen." Cooper snorted while sipping his water.

He looked back at Naomi who was standing far out of his reach and looking down at her shoes like a scolded little girl.

_**Way to go, Sam. Way to make everyone go against you and do more damage to the woman you still love and shouldn't have let go…good job…**_

Letting out a harsh sigh, Sam said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you…and I shouldn't have expected you to have any control over Addison. She does what she wants when she wants it."

She snorted and looked up at him again helplessly.

"I tried, okay? I really did. So did you and Violet but they're still together and we all have to deal with it. Even if it is a ticking time bomb."

Sam mulled that over and then nodded.

"Just make sure I don't have to see them kissing or doing …other things."

_**//////////////**_

"Nice. I expected it to be a man cave."

"With clubs and hand painted buffalo on the walls?"

"Actually, it was more like a coffee table made of pizza boxes and a stripper's pole in the kitchen."

Addison cracked up at the affronted look on his face and he stalked up the spiral stairs, dropping the bag she had packed at the bottom. Following him, the deep green on the downstairs walls were replaced by midnight blue but the theme of dark mahogany and leather furniture continued. Wrapping her arms around him from behind, she closed her lips around the birthmark on the nape of his neck, knowing that it sent shivers down his spine.

He groaned and she slowly inched his freshly laundered tee shirt up over his bellybutton, his ribs…

The sharp ring of her cell phone made him snarl in frustration but she answered it with one hand, keeping the other absorbed in its very important task: Getting Pete naked and primal.

"Hello?"

**"_I got everyone up to speed and other than a couple of innuendos from Cooper, you two should be fine."_**

"That's great, Nai. I-I'll be sure to tell Pete." Addison replied as he unbuttoned her dress, trailing hot fingers over her back.

**"_I bet you will. See you tomorrow."_**

Her phone hit the floor and she hit the bed, Pete on top of her and his lips plundering. With ease, they shed the rest of their clothes and got back to what they had been doing all day. Mind blowing sex, conversation, and cuddling. No other man could make her feel how Pete did, not even Mark, and it was scary. Good scary, not bad.

She sighed happily as he slid back inside her where he belonged and she wrapped her limbs around him tightly but not too tight. He could move inside her easily and that was to their liking. His growls of pleasure and groans of her name made her clench inside and her creams flow, sending more waves of delight through her.

Her climax snaked through her like molten lava and she moaned now, her throat aching from her earlier screaming and activities with a very willing Pete.

They could put all the porn stars on Skinemax to shame and make Don Juan blush.

A hiss escaped her as he hitched her leg up and angled it back towards her ears. It wasn't really uncomfortable, just new. She just hadn't done anything that required that kind of flexibility since…since before she went to medical school. Who had been the president again? Reagan? Bush the father?

_God, how lame is that I? Well, I'm sure Pete can hel- ohhhh…_

She convulsed with another mind melting climax and Pete followed after her, flooding her with the same shocking force and amount as the first time. Some even leaked down her thighs, joining the remains from their eventual day.

_Either he's been living more like Gandhi for the last few months or he eats a lot of oysters…_

Shaking off the cobwebs and the random thoughts, she let him maneuver onto her stomach and she claimed the left pillow as hers, already drifting towards a nap.

Pete pressed kisses up her spine and she leaned into them with a feline purr, much to his amusement.

"So, not only are you a board certified neonatal surgeon, you're a literal sex kitten. Doesn't shock me at all."

She tried to think of a good retort but she was just too sleepy and too well loved so she settled for a classic.

"Shut up."


End file.
